I Wanna Grow Old With You
by Lisnaskea
Summary: A R/J story. Jess and Rory have a movie night. My first GG fic. Sorry, i'm bad at summaries


This is just a little sweet fic I wrote about Rory & Jess cause I was a little bored and listening to 'Grow Old With You' by Adam Sandler from 'The Wedding Singer'. Rory and Dean have broken up but she and Jess aren't together yet. This is my first Gilmore Girls fic so be kind with the reviews! Oh, and if you haven't seen 'The Wedding Singer', be warned cause this gives away the ending. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
  
  
"I love Billy Idol!" Jess exclaimed as Billy Idol's face appeared on the TV screen. He and Rory were watching 'The Wedding Singer' for their Gilmore movie night, minus the older Gilmore. She and Jess had grown closer since she broke up with Dean and Lorelai had begun to tolerate him. He joined them for movie night almost every Friday and this was the first night Lorelai had let them spend it alone.  
  
"I totally forgot he was in this movie." Rory said as she continued to watch the screen.  
  
"How could you have forgotten about Billy Idol?! He was one of the greatest musicians of the 80's!"  
  
"Well, apparently he wasn't that great cause I forgot about him. Now be quiet, I'm trying to watch this!" They watched in silence as Adam Sandler sang to Drew Barrymore and then as they got married. As the credits began to roll, Jess got up and took the movie out of the VCR.  
  
"So, what did you think?" he asked.  
  
"I liked it. I loved when he sang to her." Rory answered.  
  
"Oh really, and why's that?"  
  
"Not telling."  
  
"Oh come on Rory, tell me!"  
  
"Promise you won't tell anyone?"  
  
"Yes, I promise."  
  
"Well, ok. I really liked when he sang to her cause I've always wanted someone to sing to me." She said with an embarrassed smile. "Now, you think I'm a complete loser, don't you?"  
  
"No! Of course not! I think that's cool."  
  
"Really?  
  
"Really. One day, you'll find a guy that loves you more that the world it's self. And he'll sing to you." Jess said as he looked into her eyes. Rory blushed a little as they sat in silence for a minute. "Well, I'd better go." He said as he stood up and began to put on his jacket.  
  
"Ok." Rory whispered as she got up and followed him to the door. "Thanks for the movie."  
  
"No problem." He paused before walking out the door. "See ya Rory."  
  
"See ya Jess." She said as she closed the door behind him. She sighed as she walked into her room and climbed into bed.  
  
  
  
A couple hours later, Rory woke up to the sound of taping on her window. She got out of bed and looked out to see Jess standing with a guitar. She opened the window and said,  
  
"Jess, what are you doing here? It's 2 am." He gave her a small smile and answered,  
  
"I'm singing." He picked up the guitar and began to play.  
  
"I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad, Carry you around when your arthritis is bad, All I wanna do is grow old with you.  
  
I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches, Build you a fire if the furnace breaks, Oh, it could be so nice, growing old with you.  
  
I'll miss you, kiss you, Give you my coat when you are cold, Need you, feed you, Even let you hold the remote control.  
  
So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink, Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink, Oh, I could be the man who grows old with you, I wanna grow old with you."  
  
Rory couldn't believe what Jess had just done for her. He sang for her. He had made one of her girly fantasies come true. And she didn't know what to say. "You want to grow old with me?" She finally managed to get out. Jess smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, you've kinda grown on me, Rory. The question is though, do you want to grow old with me?" Rory leaned forward out the window and softly kissed him.  
  
"Yeah, I do." She answered with a smile and kissed him again.  
  
"Well, that's great cause if the answer was no, then I would have spent 2 hours learning how to play this song for nothing and."  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Shut up and kiss me." He smiled, took her face in his hands and kissed her. He defiantly couldn't say no to her.  
  
  
  
Hope that made you smile cause that was the point of it! Thanks for reading it! 


End file.
